dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Don't Starve: Reign of Giants
Don't Starve: Reign of Giants (tạm dịch Thời Đại của Những Gã Khổng Lồ) là bản mở rộng cho Don't Starve. Reign of Giants được thông báo vào 15 tháng Giêng, 2014 và phát hành vào 30 tháng Tư, 2014 trên PC (Windows/Linux/Mac) và một ngày sau trên PlayStation 4. Trong khi Reign of Giants không thể mua trên PlayStation Vita hay Wii U, nội dung của nó đã kèm theo gói cùng với phiên bản của Don't Starve, gọi là Don't Starve: Giant Edition. Một phiên bản Tiền Beta đơn giản đã phát hành đến diễn đàn người chơi thông qua Steam vào 27 tháng Hai, 2014 và, sau hai bản cập nhật, bản Beta chính thức được phát hành đến tất cả người dùng Steam vào 2 tháng Tư. Giá Thành PC *US $4.99 *EU €4.99 **Beta : US $3.99 PlayStation 4 *$4.99 iPad * US $4.99 * EU €4.99 ::Tất cả trên là giá cơ bản. Giá có thể thay đổi tùy theo mùa và thời điểm giảm giá. Tiếp Cận Bản mở rộng có thể được truy cập khi bắt đầu một game mới. Tại trình đơn 'New Game' sẽ có một ô chọn để kích hoạt nội dung Reign of Giants. Để truy cập bất cứ tính năng nào của bản mở rộng (bao gồm cả mở khóa nhân vật) ô chọn phải đươc đánh dấu khi bắt đầu game. Người chơi vẫn có thể chơi thế giới bình thường bằng cách bỏ đánh dấu ô chọn. Tính Năng Reign of Giants là một sự mở rộng tập trung vào việc thêm nội dung vào thế giới trên bề mặt. Các tính năng của nó bao gồm: Thế Giới: *3 mùa mới **Mùa Xuân **Mùa Hè mở rộng **Mùa Thu *Quần Xã **Xa Mạc **Rừng Lá Rụng *Tượng Glommer *Gốc Rỗng *Đá Băng Nhỏ *Hang Chuột Chũi *Trứng Ngỗng/Hươu Sừng Tấm *Cây Cỏ Lăn Cơ chế *Ẩm Ướt *Quá Nhiệt *Các hiệu ứng của Trăng Tròn Nhân vật *Wigfrid *Webber Những gã khổng lồ *Gấu Lửng *Ngỗng/Hươu Sừng Tấm *Chuồn Chuồn Mob/Thực vật *Cây Dẻ Bulô *Quái Dẻ Bulô *Diều Hâu *Xương Rồng *Mèo Trúc *Glommer *Chũi Trùng *Vôn Dương *Chó Sói *Ngỗng Con Vật phẩm/Kiến trúc *Khả chế **Nón Chiến Binh **Giáo Chiến **Nhà Chái Ngủ Trưa **Quạt Cao Cấp **Ô Mắt **Túi Cách Nhiệt **Lửa Thu Nhiệt và Lò Thu Nhiệt **Kính Chuột Chũi **Xô Bón Phân **Máy Ném Tuyết **Giáp Đánh Vảy **Sao Mai **Đau Thời Tiết **Rương Đóng Vảy **Chuông Cổ **Dưa Thời Trang **Khối Băng **Mũ Da Mèo **Mũ Mưa **Áo Mưa **Sơ Mi Hoa **Vest Mát Mùa Hè **Vest Gấu Ngủ Đông *Lương Thực **Dẻ Bulô sống và nướng **Dưa Hấu sống và nướng **Xác Xương Rồng sống và nướng **Hạt Giống Dưa Hấu **Hoa Xương Rồng **Kem Dưa Hấu **Kem Đá **Sốt Bơ **Tương Cay **Quả Hạt Trộn **Gỏi Hoa **Sữa Điện **Nước Đá *Đuôi Mèo *Hoa Glommer *Cánh Glommer *Dịch Glommer *Sừng Vôn Dương *Lông Măng *Vảy *Lông Dày *Hộp Sọ của Webber Những Tinh chỉnh/Thay đổi nội dung hiện tại: *Những động vật nhỏ bị bắt (Thỏ, Chim, vv.) giờ sẽ chết đói nếu không cho ăn. *Deerclops giờ có thể đóng băng đối thủ và có một phạm vi tấn công nhỏ hơn. *Nhiều vật dụng và kiến trúc hiện tại giờ cháy được. *Cả Cặp Da Lợn và Túi Krampus đều chống thấm (những vật dụng bên trong không bị ướt) và Cặp Da Lợn làm chậm người chơi ít hơn. *Dù và Nón Rơm giờ giảm độ bền khi được trang bị. *Heat Stone và Winterometer lần lượt đổi tên thành Thermal Stone và Thermal Measurer. Đá Nhiệt giờ có thể làm lạnh trong một Tủ Lạnh hoặc Chester Tuyết (phiên bản Chester này không chỉ dành riêng cho bản mở rộng). *Sét nay có thể đánh và làm tổn thương người chơi. *Thức Ăn có sẵn để thu hoạch trên Nồi Hầm và Giá Phơi sẽ bắt đầu hỏng và một số bữa ăn hiện giờ cung cấp hơi nóng, hoặc làm lạnh người chời khi tiêu thụ. *Nhiều Bộ Vá có nhiều cơ hội xuất hiện hơn trong Chế độ Trải Nghiệm. Mưa Ếch nay cũng có thể xảy ra trong chế độ này. *Đêm Trăng Tròn giờ sẽ sáng và có thể tránh khỏi Charlie. Và suốt đêm trăng tròn, Hồn Ma sẽ ra khỏi Mộ trú ẩn, Hoa sẽ trở thành Hoa Quỷ, và Nấm Rơm sẽ trở thành Nấm Cây. *Suốt Mùa Xuân, hoa sẽ tự mọc lại, Ong sẽ trở nên hung hãn và Bò Lai sẽ luôn trở nên tức giận. *Quái Đồng Hồ và quần xã Maxwell giờ có nhiều hơn. *Nhiều vật dụng và kiến trúc có công thức và cấp chế tạo mới. *Hài Cốt và Xương giờ có để đập để kiếm Mảnh Xương. *Tác động thời tiết nay cũng xảy ra trong Hang Động và Tàn Tích. *Nhiều vật dụng được xem là không tái tạo nay có thể tạo ra bởi Cây Cỏ Lăn. Điều này gồm cả Thulecite (cần có Thulecite để bắt đầu), Ngọc, Đom Đóm, Bánh Răng, và Phục Sức. *Các tùy chọn bổ sung đã được đưa vào menu Tùy Chỉnh Thế Giới. Chế độ Phiêu Lưu và các định sẵn khác nhau đã được điều chỉnh để phù hợp với thay đổi RoG. *Cây giờ cung cấp sự bảo vệ khỏi quá nhiệt và mưa. *Quả Phát Sáng và Cầu Mắt Deerclops giờ có thể gộp. *Chày Thịt giờ gây ít sát thương dần khi hỏng. *Doodad Điện giờ có thể chế tạo bởi tất cả nhân vật chứ không riêng Wagstaff Bên Lề Biểu tượng Don't Starve: Reign of Giants dựa trên bốn gã Khổng Lồ, trên cùng là sừng của Deerclops, phần bên trái là miệng với răng nanh của Gấu Lửng, phần bên phải là miệng của Ngỗng/Hươu Sừng Tấm, và phần dưới cùng là chân và đuôi của Chuồn Chuồn. Lịch Sử Cập Nhật Thư Viện Ảnh Don't Starve Reign of Giants DLC - Autumn Teaser|First teaser trailer for the DLC featuring autumnal leaves and the Bearger. Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion - Winter Teaser|The Winter teaser trailer revealed Webber as a playable character and hinted at the Deerclops' new freezing ability. Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion - Spring Teaser|The Spring teaser trailer featured the Moose giant. Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion - Summer Teaser|The Summer teaser trailer was the last of its kind. It hinted at the Overheating mechanic and gave players a first glimpse of the Dragonfly. Don't Starve A Feet of Strength (Reign of Giants Update)|Trailer for the first update of the beta, revealing Wigfrid as a playable character. Don't Starve Giant Steps (Reign of Giants Update)|Trailer for the Steam Early Access launch. Autumn RoG poster.png|The Autumn poster for the DLC (Look to the top-left hand side of the picture the Bearger is hidden amongst the trees). Winter RoG poster.jpg|Winter Poster. The Deerclops is clearly visible in the trees. Spring RoG poster.png|Spring Poster. The Moose is hiding in the trees. Summer RoG poster.png|Summer poster. The Dragonfly's arms can be seen in the air behind the trees. Reign_of_giants_teaser.png|A still photo of the Bearger. Reign_of_giants_teaser_spring_egg.png|Moose embryo in Spring teaser. Dragon fly.png|Face of the Dragonfly. Reign of Giants promo.jpg|Promo image for the DLC. Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion Release Trailer|Cinematic Release trailer for "Reign of Giants". en:Don't Starve: Reign of Giants Category:DLC Thể_loại:Nội Dung Thể_loại:Reign of Giants